Bream
Who is Bream? Bream belongs to an amphibious race known as Naiads. She is cheerful, friendly, and caring. She often charms those she meets with her gentle appearance and demeanor. Lore Summary Bream is the eldest daughter of Queen Mara Naiade, the last reigning Queen of the Hidden Grove. Six years ago, Bream's home was decimated by a race of dragonkin who sought to steal an artifact that the Naiads protected, and to wipe the Naiad race off of the planet. Bream was long thought to be the only survivor of her race until she was reunited with her Mother, and Noru also revealed herself to be a surviving Naiad. Abilities *'Water Manipulation:' Bream has the ability to move and levitate water, and can even draw water from moisture in the air. She can form the water she manipulates into a whip, either to be used as a weapon, or entrap and entangle enemies from afar. *'Healing Magic:' Bream is also able to channel her magic energy through the water she manipulates in order to heal herself or others. *'Combat:' Bream is decently skilled as a gladiator, sporting a trident and buckler shield. She is quick and agile, her movements often compared to a dance as she fights. Her trident was upgraded by Oblivious to be affixed with a device that contains a laser charge, allowing Bream brief long range capability. *'Dancing:' Bream is also known to be a proficient belly dancer, often giving graceful performances for the amusement of her friends. *'Siren Form:' When in situations of intense stress and emotion, Bream is sometimes overtaken by her Siren form. When in this state, Bream becomes faster, stronger, and more resistant to pain and stunning effects. She grows razor sharp claws and teeth, and she gains the ability to use the Siren's Wail. *'Siren's Wail:' While in her Siren form, Bream has the ability to unleash a powerful screech attack, deafening and temporarily stunning anyone in the direct vicinity for a few moments. History Meeting the AI The Renegades and Aegis The Siren Bream's Journal Bream's Journal is an in-depth description of the events that lead up to Bream's introduction into the Roleplay, told from her perspective. My mother hoped that I would be fearsome and strong. She named me Bream in hopes that I, like the little fish, would have sharp spines to protect myself. Metaphorically speaking, of course. When I was born, I didn’t have spines, or sharp teeth, or really anything that made me anything more than a helpless child. Regardless, my mother didn’t seem to be too disappointed. She looked down at me and held me in her arms, and she wept with joy. She was merely a child herself, but the crown had been thrust upon my mother suddenly, as my grandmother had fallen ill and was deemed physically unable to continue leading the kingdom. Just sixteen, Queen over an entire kingdom, keeper of the Grove’s barrier, and now the mother of a newborn baby girl. Out of all of the responsibilities that had been thrust upon my mother over the past year, this turned out to be the most important one to her. As the years went by, our family began to grow. I was blessed with three younger siblings: Rayna, born two years apart from myself. From a young age, I gave her the nickname “Ray,” because her cheerful personality shone like a ray of sunlight. Luna came four years after that. My mother asked me for help with choosing a name. She was born in the dead of night, with the night’s twinkling lights shining through the windows. She and I agreed that naming her after the moon was appropriate. And finally, three years later, my brother was born. He had my father’s piercing green eyes that glimmered like jade. He was aptly named “Jaden.” Rayna and I were inseparable. Every day we would play together, run around the city, and get ourselves into all kinds of mischief. She was my best friend, and we were joined at the hip. We shared everything; secrets, stories, even our bedroom. Even though there were plenty of spare bed chambers in the palace, Ray and I insisted on sharing a room. We would stay up late with a lantern hiding under the blankets reading books together, talking and giggling until deep into the morning hours. We would listen for when one of the servants would come by to check on us, and quickly dive into our own beds and pretend to be asleep. Eventually, everyone else in the palace began operating under the assumption that telling one of us something meant also telling the other one as well. In all my 16 years, there was only one thing that I had ever kept from my sister. My Echo Garden. One day, when Ray was feeling ill, I found myself with some alone time. Normally I would be by her side to make sure she got better, but our mother insisted that I keep my distance for the time being, lest she be contagious. I grumbled and pouted, but ultimately my efforts were fruitless. I was doomed to spend the day by myself. I decided to take the opportunity to do a bit of exploring. Rayna and I were no strangers to wandering outside the city limits, but I felt extra adventurous that day. There was a small mountain off in the distance on the other side of a forest, and the summit caught my attention. I grabbed my “adventuring” napsack, full of snacks, and set off on my merry way. After nearly an hour, I reached the base. Near the summit, there was a small cave that emitted a faint glow from within. This only amplified my curiosity, so off I went to scale the mountain. Nearly another hour went by before I finally pulled myself up over the lip of the small plateau at the mouth of the cave. I stood there staring in, the glow now brighter and more entrancing. I strolled on toward the entrance and made my way inside. I had never seen that many Echo Flowers growing naturally in one place. We had them in arrangements around the palace, but nothing quite like this. Everywhere I looked, I saw more of the glowing five-petaled flowers. There was a small lake in the center of the cave that emitted the same luminescent chemical as the flowers. In the middle of the lake was a small island with even more flowers on it. These flowers were different, however. They sported a total of six petals, which was a rare trait. These types of Echo Flowers were so rare and sacred that they were the symbol of the royal house. My house. It took me a little while to fully absorb everything that I was seeing. I felt as though I had stumbled onto something magical. Something unreal. My immediate thought was how much I couldn’t wait to tell Ray about this. But then I stopped. I had found this place all on my own, and it had already created a special place in my heart. I decided that I would keep this to myself. Life went on as expected. Ray and I continued our daily activities as we had before, but time and time again I found myself longing to get away and return to the cave I had found. I started coming up with excuses. Claiming headaches, saying I didn’t feel like playing today, lying and telling my sister that it was going to storm and that we should stay indoors. Any opportunity that I had, I would sneak out of the palace and run to my garden. I never stopped to consider the path that I was going down. It started with simple excuses, then quickly turns to blatant lies, and finally I found myself picking fights with my sister just so that she would leave me alone. I never once thought about how much I was hurting my relationship with my beloved sister. Not until the day came that my life would be changed forever. That morning I had found it particularly difficult to convince Ray that I needed to be alone. She was coming back at every excuse I had with an excuse of her own. After nearly ten minutes of going back and forth, I finally snapped at her. I told her that she was annoying. Stupid. And that I hated her. My own sister, now a fourteen year old girl, ran off crying. Tears stained her cheeks, and I could hear her footsteps pounding down the palace corridors. I felt a sharp pain of shame and regret, but it was quickly overshadowed by the allure of my garden. Without another thought, I bolted from the palace and once again made my way back to the mountain. That moment, however, would become the single most regrettable thing in my entire life. I spent most of the day there, unable to fully relax myself like I used to. I felt angry at my sister for being such a pest. Didn’t she know how to take a hint? I obviously wanted to be alone, she had brought this upon herself. She would get over it eventually and everything would be fine. I soon found myself lying down and staring up at the ceiling of the cave. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on her. In all honestly I probably could have just been honest with her and told her I wanted to be alone. I’m sure she would have understood. After a bit more consideration, I accepted that I should apologize to her for the things that I had said, and tell her that I didn’t mean them. In fact, I felt as though it was time that I share my secret with her. It had been nearly six years now that I had kept my garden hidden. Perhaps it was time to bring Ray here after all. I soon found myself yawning, and my eyelids fluttering, before drifting off to sleep. When I awoke, it was already dark outside. I wasn’t sure how long I had been asleep, but I was sure that my family was worrying about me. I quickly gathered my things and made my way down the mountain. It was normal for the Grove to glow. There were many trees, buildings, and light sources that emitted a bright cyan colored aura. But this was wrong. I could faintly make out the city in the distance as I approached, the bright cyan glow was gone. All I could see was a soft orange. And smoke. Fire. This couldn’t be happening, I thought. I was sure it had to just be a bonfire, or maybe a few houses on the outskirts had caught fire. I’m sure the authorities were handling it, I assured myself. My heart sank as I reached the city gate. The entire city was ablaze. From the humble cottages near the city entrance, to my own family’s palace off in the distance. All I could hear was the roar of the flames. Nothing else. There wasn’t another soul around. Where was everyone? Why wasn’t someone doing anything? I ran through the streets, jumping over rubble, ducking under flames, dodging falling debris. I stopped in my tracks as reached the first intersection. There was someone in front of me. Someone lying on the ground. And they weren’t moving. This person was dead. A black and red spear stuck out of his back. I stumbled backwards, bumping into the wall of the nearby house. A cinder fell from the roof onto my shoulder, and I yelped as my hand shot up to knock it off. I turned and ran toward the palace. Every road I passed, I saw more bodies. People burned alive, stabbed, decapitated. I saw men, women, children. Everyone. And the entire time, not a single scream. Not one voice did I hear. I screamed and cried and called out for anyone, but I received no response. Everyone was gone. I finally reached the palace gate, which had been burned and broken down. I made my way inside, finding a similar scene to what I had already witnessed. I saw maids and servants strewn around the halls, some burned, some stabbed. I recognized every single one of them. Near the door to the dining hall was the midwife who had delivered myself and all of my siblings. Her throat had been slashed open, and the right side of her body had been badly burned. In the throne room I found my father kneeling down in the center of the room, a spear through his chest. At his feet, nearly a dozen armored reptilian soldiered lay dead at his feet. He had fought as long and well as he could, and he took quite a few of them with him. My father was the General after all, the second strongest naiad in the Kingdom. And he had been slain in our very own house. Tears were pouring down my face, but that wasn’t anything new. I had begun to cry the moment I had found the first body near the city gate. I steeled myself and turned around. I had to find my siblings. I had to find someone. Anyone. One by one, I found my siblings’ rooms. Luna had been skewered through the stomach and impaled to the wall, her body literally being held off of the ground. She stared blankly towards the door as I entered, her silver eyes glazed over as blood dripped from her chin. Jaden didn’t fair much better. He and one of the nurses who attended to him sat together on the bed, clutching one another. They had both been burned alive. My heart was in my throat as I put my hand on the doorknob of Rayna’s and my room. The handle was burning hot, but I didn’t care. I had to find my sister. I gritted my teeth and turned the knob, shoving my shoulder up against the blackened door. I would come to regret my decision that morning. Not simply because I insulted my sister, but because I could have brought her with me and showed her my garden. If only I had decided to tell her my secret, maybe she wouldn’t be lying here in my arms, a dagger stabbed through her heart. Maybe she wouldn’t have my tears dripping onto her hair as I clutched her head to my chest as I rocked back and forth. Maybe I wouldn’t be crying out at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing through the halls of the palace as I felt the crushing realization that the last thing I had ever told my beloved sister was that I hated her. Maybe. Alternate RP Characters *'Squiggles: '''Squiggles is a young slime creature that was adopted as Vincent Von Kingsley III's "familiar". Since Vincent has no mana to perform spells with, Squiggles is technically not bonded to him as a familiar, and acts moreso as a child or pet. She sees Vincent as her father and Noru as her mother. *'Lilith: Lilith is Reigning Succubus Queen in Hell, and mother to the Lilin race. She is the wife of Samael, one of the Archangels and former Sin of Envy. She is extremely powerful, on par with the Sins themselves, and often respected as the unofficial Queen of Hell itself. *'''Primrose: Primrose is a Butterfly creature who serves under Parriz, the Queen of the Swarm. *'Victoria:' Victoria is a vampire serving as third in command of The Blooded mercenary group. *'Poppi: '''Poppi is a Cyborg who uses technology infused with void energy. She is a skilled scientist and engineer. Poppi was the one responsible for Savage's death by shooting a void grenade at his feet, though this is currently only known by Vincent, Konton, and Erin. *'Sadie: '''Sadie is a Devil of Sloth and Wrath, and one of Konton's younger sisters. She has pink eyes, pink hair, pale skin, and sharp teeth. She looks eternally sleepy, with dark rings under her eyes. Trivia * Not actually a fish. * Bream joined the VRChat roleplay on June 29th, 2018. * Bream made her first Nagzz21 video appearance on July 28th, 2018. * Bream makes all of her own avatars, and avatars for many of her RP companions. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/breamvr Gallery Obreamious.png|Bream with Oblivious. VRChat 1920x1080 2018-06-29 03-23-22.762.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-06 06-51-37.953.png|Bream's Siren Form VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-06 06-51-56.831 VRChat_1920x1080_2018-05-01_17-16-13.846.png|Bream's Gladiator Armor VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-08_04-31-13.611.png|Satchi and Bream at Folkona's Sanctuary VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-27_06-00-23.180.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-09_07-49-41.450.png|Bream is the master of crocodile tears VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-09_07-49-57.916.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-26_15-09-44.319.png|Bream in her comfy casual wear VRChat_1920x1080_2018-11-12_08-40-17.135.png|Noru and Bream VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-13_04-58-57.203.png|Bream in her formal attire VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-01_05-16-22.598.png|Bream and Noru's Siren forms Category:People Category:Naiads Category:Characters